The Mother and Son's Resolve
by Purple-rain20
Summary: Katara and Tenzin both reflect on the legacy that Aang left for them. How will they use their knowledge?


My first fan fiction! Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra. Please support the official release.

_It's been 17 years since Aang has passed. Even since then, his ideals have still remained in my heart. As much as I hoped that the Hundred Year War would be the last conflict, both I and Aang knew things would get worse. '"Katara and my children…"', he whispered to use on his deathbed, '"there will be more conflict in the future. I have failed to see it before it happened. . ."', he coughed. '"Promise me; please take care of my successor, so they can redeem the glory of Republic City."' He smiled at me and our children then closed his eyes the final time._

…..

Pema sat quietly in Oogi's saddle, staring quietly at her three children across from her sleeping; while cradling her newborn in her arms. _"I never thought this would happen, everything we know and love; it's gone." _Tears spring up in her eyes as she thinks on this, and her husband Tenzin turns around. "Don't worry Pema, the will of Republic City is stronger than these damned Equalists,", "having a little faith can come a long way," Pema stares a long time at him, then whimpered, "We're raising our children in these awful times, we've been run off of our home, how can you have faith knowing that!" Tenzin closes his eyes, thinking about growing up with his father, Avatar Aang.

`_"Wind is the element of freedom, my son." He and Aang were meditating and Tenzin opened his eyes. "Father, why did the Hundred Year War begin?" His 7 year old mind did not fully understand. Aang slowly opened his eyes and said, "The war began because there was a man who didn't believe in freedom and peace; only greed and power. He was Fire Lord Sozin, Zuko's great-grandfather." Tenzin's eyes widened in surprise and Aang continued, "Twenty-six years ago, our allies helped Team Avatar defeat Fire Lord Sozin and Princess Azula. We realized that the Fire Lord was going to destroy the world that summer, so I have to thank your mother for digging me out of that iceberg!" He and Tenzin laughed heartily. "Peace and freedom is the key to balance in our world. That is why it's the Avatar's duty to preserve that. Also…" Aang was interrupted by Katara, "It's dinnertime boys!" Aang airbent an air scooter and yelled to Tenzin, "Race you there!" while they all laughed._

Tenzin re-opens his eyes and says, "I have faith knowing that peace and freedom still exists in the next generation!" He turns to look at their children, "Look at how the kids fought to defend Lin back at our island, they knew, even in their minds, that it would keep the peace; even for a short time." Pema looks at their children and a smile crept onto her face, "I guess your right…", but suddenly she gasps, "Tenzin, your mother is left in the Southern Water Tribe defenseless!" Her face turns white with horror as she realizes Tenzin's lack of reaction. "Don't you care?" she yells impatiently. Tenzin takes a deep breath and says, "I hope you realize what my mother has been through, she fought against more enemies before she was sixteen then I have in my entire lifetime. Her will is unbeatable." He turns to Pema, smiling, "She's the last person we should worry about at this point." Pema, still upset, thinks about the stories she read about Katara's adventures and smiles, saying, "The best waterbender in the world is my mother-in-law, I shouldn't worry so much", she takes Tenzin's hand, "Thank you."

…..

Katara stands at the coast of the Southern Water Tribe, reminiscing on her husband's final moments. A single tear rolls down her eyes when she thinks about Korra, _"We found a good one, Aang. She would make you so proud." _She smiles, thinking about her student, her pride and joy, the reincarnation of her beloved husband. She is so caught up in her thoughts, that she doesn't even see her surroundings. She does, however, notice the twelve enormous Equalist ships heading towards the tribe. A White Lotus guard rushes towards her, touching her shoulder, saying, "Master Katara! We must move you to safety! It is not safe here!" She doesn't respond to his hasty plea, instead she starts to meditate, thinking of her husband. Her hands are in her sleeves and she walks closer to the coastline. "Master Katara!" the guard yells, frightened. She does not hear him. She slowly raises her head and turns around. "Stand back. I've got this." Suddenly she turns around with at the speed of light, hands out of her sleeves, and summons a wave the size of a small island and crashes it into six of the twelve ships. She changes stance while freezing the ships covered by the wave. At this point most of the village is a few hundred feet back, dumbfounded at the old woman's prowess. She changes stance again, and instead of crashing a wave over the last six ships, she raises the ocean level hundreds of feet in the air, and pushes the giant wave back, capsizing the ships completely. Katara, satisfied with the ships being gone, proceeds to raise a huge ice wall around the village for defense. She looks to the sky and see her husband's spirit, commending her for not only defending the village, but not killing a single Equalist. She saw them all swimming together, defeated, heading back to their base. The village is shocked to see how suck devastating bending did not take a single life, and started cheering for the tribal elder. Katara simply smiles at her husband's spirit, thinking, _"You've taught me well, Aang."_


End file.
